Conflict! The Terms of Resolution!
is the twenty-sixth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the only appearance of Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii and Igor's Gamma Superior Book Form. Synopsis In spite of Takeru defeating the Hikoki Gamma, the red sky continues expanding. Weakened after his battle with Jabel, Alain is suffering the same effects as Kanon from the red sky. Thanks to Akari, things are not going as he intends them to. Alain finds Akari concentrated on her work and approaches silently... While Kanon's condition worsens, Takeru, along with Narita, Shibuya and Onari, go around the city looking for the origin of the red sky. Without any concrete pattern or direction, the group is left in confusion. Plot The team continues to look for a way to erase the red sky. Akari looks for a pattern she can use to neutralize the red sky. Meanwhile, Jabel comes to Igor for help, but to find out that Igor does not need him anymore, since Jabel was powerless and would die soon. Kanon's sickness was affecting more, causing Alain to worry. Kanon tells Alain not to worry and notices that Alain is also being effected by the red sky. Princess Alia looks for her father, while Alain thinks about disposing Akari. Takeru, Onari, Shibuya and Narita discover another Gamma causing the red sky and they look for it. Then Takeru sees a Gamma trail in the sky and follows it. Alain and Akari talks to each other about the Gamma World as Edith talks to Adel about Eyecon Driver G. Alain finds and fights Igor but gets beaten up. The Grimm Eyecon somehow powers up when Alain thinks of Makoto and Kanon. Necrom's fight with Igor and Hikoki Gamma was soon joined by Ghost. Igor and Hikoki retreats soon after Ghost joined the fight. Akari finds a way to neutralize the red sky (without the help of Sennin). Kanon soon feels better with Akari's new cure, and Kanon asks her to give Alain one as well, since he's also sick. Akari finds and spies on Alain, who was talking with Fumi about how he loved Earth and how Adonis told him to listen to his heart. But Alain suddenly collapsed, soon to be healed by Akari's healing sticker, called Shiki. Akari runs away to neutralize the red sky, leaving Fumi confused. Akari was soon stopped by Hikoki Gamma and his brother. Ghost transforms into Toucon Houdini Damashii but was too late to rescue Akari, who was falling after neutralizing the red sky and dodging the Hikoki Gamma's Bullets. Luckily, she was saved by Necrom Grimm Damashii. Necrom and Ghost Grateful Damashii finally finishes the two Gammas with a Double Rider Kick. Alia stumbles upon a chamber and finds her father, who tells her to take care of Adel. Necrom and Takeru then teleport to the Gamma World. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Hikoki Gamma: *Gazai Gamma: *Igor: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Houdini, Eyecon Driver G **Necrom ***Necrom, Grimm *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Houdini Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Grimm Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **N/A Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Book *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Book Errors *Curiously, Gamma Superior Book's duplicate retains the Dodo feature on the top of his hat, which was the distinguishing feature of the original Book Gamma. *In a closeup of Ghost's Grateful Damashii Transient, the normal Transient head is seen (the sides and back of the head should be gold). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 61 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 13 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 9 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon) *This is the first appearance of Necrom's Grimm Damashii form since its debut. **It is also the first time where Necrom uses a Damashii Form without forcing a Heroic Eyecon to cooperate with him. *This episode marks the first time Ghost changes into Grateful Damashii, when he equips Eyecon Driver G, while in a Ghost Driver form (Toucon Houdini Damashii). A similar play happens in Kamen Rider Gaim when Kamen Rider Baron changes Drivers while retaining his transformation. **It is also the only time Ghost changes from Toucon Houdini Damashii to Grateful Damashii. *This is the first time Alain transforms directly into Necrom Grimm Damashii. **It is also the first time Necrom changes into Necrom Damashii from a different form (Grimm Damashii). ***It is also the only time Necrom changes from Grimm Damashii to Necrom Damashii. *This episode marks the only time Ghost uses a Damashii form belonging to Specter. *Makoto doesn't appear in this episode, although he is seen in a flashback in his stasis tube. *This is the first episode since episode 20 where Igor transforms into his Gamma Superior form. **It is also the first time Igor transforms into a different form other than his normal Gamma Superior Perfect form (Gamma Superior Book). *Curiously, Igor appears without his Proto Mega Ulorder, and transforms directly into Gamma Superior Book by simply pressing the form's corresponding Gamma Eyecon as the Gamma Superiors from Super Movie War Genesis did. *This is the first time since its debut where Ghost, in his Grateful Damashii form, doesn't summon any of the 15 Hero Parka Ghosts. *This episode contains footage from the first scene of Chapter 1 of The Legend of Hero Alain. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Disaster! The Red Sky!, Conflict! The Terms of Resolution!, Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! and Bursting! Power of the Depths! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 葛藤！決断の条件！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 葛藤！決断の条件！ References Category:New Form Episode